You Belong With Me
by carebearfrost
Summary: Chad's dating Julie Ramos. A snobby, stuck-up, petite little jerk. While Chad thinks of Sonny only as a close friend, is there anyway Sonny can prove that she's right for him? Based on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Review please!
1. Unrequited Love

**Wassupp? So, after taking some time after finishing The Award, I wrote a couple of one-shots, but I'm really in the mood to start another story (= I've always wanted to do a fanfiction based on the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift, so here you go, and I hope you like it!**

**Sonny POV**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_she's upset._

_Going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't, get your humor like_

_I do_

"No, come on! Julie, it wasn't like that! It was a joke, Jules, a freaking joke!"

Chad's angry voice drifted down the hallway and into prop house, where me and the rest of the So Random cast was lounging around. Tawni paused applying her lipstick, and Nico and Grady looked up from their video games. Even up in the vents we heard Zora stop shuffling around. I sighed and exchanged a look with Tawni, before flipping to the next page in my magazine.

It was another argument with his girlfriend, Julie Ramos. Typical Chad girlfriend: Small, petite, skinny, a model, where's tight clothes and high heels, drives a blue convertable VMW Bug, and has the most annoying voice that makes you want to slap someone. Oh, but I forgot to mention that she's rude. _Very _rude. She makes poor Chad miserable, but he would never admit it. Out in public, sure, they laughed, kissed, hugged, whatever. Chad was an _actor_. Inside the studio, Chad was never happy anymore. On a good day, it was rare to get him to smile.

I looked at my magazine and ironically, it was about Chad and Julie. I scanned the article and found that it was all the usual stuff. Pictures of them going out to dinner, statistics on how long they were going to be together, quotes on how adorable 'Chulie' was, but what surprised me the most was in the righthand corner there was a box with some type of percentage in it. Reading it, I saw that it read: **67% of fans like Channy better than Chulie!**

Channy? Who the-oh.

There it was, a picture of me. I rolled my eyes, of course. Before I had time to talk about how ridiculous that was, Chad's voice interrupted our thoughts.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." I glanced at the entryway of the prophouse, hearing footsteps, harsh and Chad stormed by, pausing to lock eyes with me, then continued with a huff. "Poor Chad," I whispered sadly.

"Sonny!" Tawni drawled from her end of the couch. I looked up, my eyebrows raised. "No, I will not go on another wild-goose chase to find you're lipstick, which, oh yeah, didn't exsist!" I said dryly, remembering a prank the cast pulled on me yesterday.

Nico and Grady cackled and highfived, making me roll my eyes. Tawni flipped her hair indingnantly, "No, what I was _going _to say, is that you need to go talk to Chad." I groaned, "Why is it always me?"

Nico actually paused the game to stop and stare at me, "Um, cause you two are like, best friends." He said, as if it were obvious. Which, admittedly, was kind of obvious. After the months of bickering, something kind of just . . . clicked. We started to hang out, in a friendly way of course. Chad was like my big brother, I could always rely on him for advice, and vice versa. I was always a shoulder to lean on whenever he was going through a difficult relationship (Like now). Of course, it took a while for the press to accept that we were _just _friends. Chad always made that very clear, admitting to me once that he did like me, but thought it would be best if we stayed friends.

So thats what we did. And I shoved down my feelings for him, and had to grin and bear it, because what Chad needed was a friend, not another girlfriend.

Though I desperatley wanted that.

I sighed and set down my magazine, "I'll be back in time for the show," I said, walking out of the prophouse. I walked down the hallway and across the parking lot to the abandoned set. Chad always went there to be alone and to think. I opened the door and sure enough, Chad was sitting in the corner with his face in his hands. He didn't look up when I walked over to him, nor did he when I sat down next to him. A pang of sadness hit my heart, it hurt me to se him so sad.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and leaned my head on his shoulder, knowing that he just needed some comfor and that he wasn't ready to talk yet. I heard Chad take a a ragged breath, making me squeeze him tighter, wanting to cry at the pain he was going through.

We stayed like that for a while. After a long time, Chad lifted his head. I drew back my arms and let him sit up. Chad stared at me, his blue eyes wide with sorrow, "Thanks, Sonny." He said quietly, "I needed that."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?"

That was all it took. Chad dove into this explanation about a joke he said, and how Julie blew it all out of proportion and how she always over-reacts, and acts like such a diva. I was silent through it all, muttering an occasional "yeah," From my spot on his shoulder.

"And she even has the nerve to tell me that she still wants the dinner I planned for her tonight, even after she called me yelling at me! The only reason why she's dating me is the press." Chad finished, fuming.

"Well, like always, you know my opinion." I said softly.

"I can't just break it off when things get rough, Sonny! God, you just don't even know."

_Ouch_. I stiffened, and Chad must have realized what he said, because he quickly began talking. "Oh, crap, Sonny I'm such a jerk, I didn't even mean it like that."

I removed my head from his shoulder and stood up. This seemed to freak Chad out even more. "Please, Sonny, don't be mad. I need a friend more than ever right now, please don't be mad at me!" He pleaded, his eyes gazing up at me.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, "I'm not mad at you, genius."

Chad let out a sigh of relief and took my hand, hoisting himself up. We began to walk back through the empty set, "Thanks again, Sonny, and I really am sorry." Chad said once we reached the door. I nodded, "Don't worry about it, Chad. Have fun in your, uh, date."

I leaned forwrd and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. Chad snaked his hands around my waist and squeezed me tightly, "You have no idea how good you are to me," Chad whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled, opening my mouth to reply when I heard a shrill, "CHAD!" cut through the studio.

Chad and I jumped apart like lightning and saw Julie herself marching across the set in a tiny black dress that was more like a tight t-shirt and tall black stilettos. I heard Chad groan softly beside me.

"Chaddy, _baby_, where were you? I was looking everywhere!" Julie whined, walking up. Her gaze fell on me and she froze. "Oh. Sonny."

I forced a smile on my face, "Julie, nice to see you again." Julie ignored me and glared at Chad, "I walk in and you see having a freaking cuddle fest. How do you think that makes me feel, Chad? Huh?"

Chad groaned, "Julie, come on, you know Sonny! She's a friend! It was just a hug, I-,"

"Save it." Julie growled, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the studio, turning only to give me an icy glare, then slammed the door to the studio, making me jump.

I stared out the window at Chad and Julie and sighed sadly, "You belong with me," I whispered into the silence of the studio, a secret that would be locked up in my heart forever, "I love you."

**So yeah! That's the intro chapter! Now, if you think that the plot is stupid and that I should just delete this and spare you all the pain, PLEASE TELL MEEE!**

**So far I have the first three chapters written out, but I want to wait a day or so before I post chapter two just so I can read the reviews and see if its worth going on for(:**

**So review and tell me what you think!**

**-Emily(:**


	2. Unexpected Guest

**(= I've decided to continue it and see how it goes! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its very . . . fluffy (; If you're a sappy person, I have a feeling you might enjoy this ALOT. **

**Haha jk, idk how you guys will like it, so why am I rambling? Bah, shame on me. ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wow. Way to remind me that I _don't _own SWAC. Are you trying to ruin my life? (;**

**Sonny POV**

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never, know you're story like I do_

I grabbed a bagel and padded over to my room. Mom was in Wisconsin for the month to check in on family, so I had the place to myself. I popped in a CD by my favorite band and began to sing along softly while munching on my bagel.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight, I should really get some sleep. Reluctantly, I turned off the CD which was on Chad's favorite song. I remember because he once told me how appalled he was that Julie hated it.

I quickly threw the remains of my bagel in the trash and got in my pajamas. After double checking that all the doors were locked, I snuggled down in bed, the last thought that ran through my head was that I hoped Chad was okay on his date.

**...**

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"_

My phone blared through the silence, jolting me awake. "Ah!" I gasped, sitting up. Dazed, I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID.

_Chad D Cooper_ it read.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. "Chad!" I answered, "What in the world possessed you to call me at one in the freaking morning?"

"Sonny," Chad's soothing voice came over the line, "I know that it's late, but I really need to talk to you."

"Chad," I groaned, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Bye."

I hung up on him. Not three seconds later I got another call. I turned my phone on silent and snuggled back under the covers and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

**...**

_Knock knock knock!_

I shot up, thinking I heard something. I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was thirty minutes after Chad called me. I sighed and closed my eyes, then I heard it again. _Knock knock knock!_

I groaned and got up, shuffling out into the hallway and to the door. Who the heck would be at my apartment at one thirty in the morning?

I unlocked the door and opened it, ready to see a police man or something, but insead saw Chad Dylan Cooper, holding coffee.

Of course.

My jaw dropped. Chad looked at me and blushed. I looked down and realized I was just wearing a tank top and shorts. _Great_.

"Chad." I said in a tight voice, "It's one thirty in the morning. I swear that if you don't leave I will personally kick your-,"

"Shh," Chad interrupted, pushing past me into my house. I moaned and shut the door and follwed him. "Chad, what do you want?"

Chad sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

Chad sighed, "OKay, I know you have every right to hate me, and it's really early, but I really needed to talk to you. I wouldn't have come over here if you had actually talked to me on the phone."

I didn't move.

"I brought coffee, and I'll let you sleep as soon as we're done?"

That did it.

Two seconds later I had a coffee in my hand and was sitting next to Chad on the couch. "Okay," I said, yawning, "Tell me what's so important."

Chad wasted no time in telling me that Julie hadn't left his house until nearly one 'oclock, making all these crap excuses and he practically had to kick her out. And, Chad continued to say that the paparazzi conveniently appeared at their date and how Julie swore she had 'no idea' how it happened.

I yawned again, even though I had just had coffee, it wasn't really helping. Half delirious, I leaned my head on Chad's shoulder and snuggled up to him. "Uh . . . Sonny?"

I could barley hear him as I fell for a long-awaited sleep.

**...**

I blinked sleepily, seeing for some reason that I was asleep on my couch. I yawned and tried to strech, but realized I couldn't because something was holding me down. I looked down and saw two arms around my waist.

I froze, oh crap. Looking tentativley behind me, I slowly peeked over my shoulder and saw that my hunch was confirmed: Chad Dylan Cooper is asleep on my couch.

I let out a small yelp and tried to get up, only to be pulled back down again. "No, stop, stop," I heard Chad mumble. I rolled my eyes and began to poke him, "Chad, Chad, wake up!" I said softly.

Chad's eyelids fluttered open and I found myself looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. Chad smiled when he saw me, "Good morning."

I glared at him, "Uh, yeah, good morning. Would you like to explain a) why you're in my house, b) why am I asleep on the couch and c) WHY THE HECK ARE WE SNUGGLING!"

Chad looked down and saw our embrace, and blushed, "So that's why your oddly close to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Good thinking, Sherlock. Now can you um, I don't know, _let go of me_?"

Chad didn't answer, he just pulled me back down on the couch and buried his head in my neck. Though half of me wanted to kick him and get up, the other half was going crazy that I was sharing a couch with Chad Dylan Cooper. "Chad," I said softly, "I'm pretty sure we have to get up. We have work today, you know."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." Chad chuckled, "Look at the clock."

I looked across the room at the clock. The glowing red letters read **5:12 a.m.**

"Oh," I muttered sheepishly.

"Mmhmm, now be quiet cause I'm going back to sleep," Chad mumbled. Still feeling confused at the fact that Chad was allowing us to be this close even though he has a girlfriend, I allowed myself to lay back down and snuggle close to Chad, feeling secure and protected as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and slowly began to give myself over to the clutches of sleep.

**Chad POV**

I woke up and saw sunlight streaming through the windows. With one glance around the room I immediatley realized where I was. I looked down and saw a sleeping Sonny in my arms. I smiled softly, she was so beautiful when she was asleep. No, scratch that, Sonny's beautiful anytime.

And the fact that she's wearing a tank top and shorts doesn't really help.

I sighed and pulled her closer to me, smiling slightly when I heard her mumble something. Sonny was one of the best things that's ever happened to me. She's always been thier when I needed it. Half of me wants to just take her in my arms and kiss her, but the other half knows that Sonny would never feel the same way. I mean, she sees me date all these girls like Julie, yet she does nothing. If that doesn't prove it, I don't know what does. Plus, she's too good for me.

Sonny Munroe shouldn't have to settle for a guy like me.

I paused as Sonny muttered something and changed positions so that she was facing me. I stared at her which was just inches from mine and resisted the temptation to lean down and kiss her. She was so innocent, so fragile, so _Sonny_.

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever.

**...**

_BAM!_

"AH!" My eyes shot open, hearing a scream.

"Sonny? Sonny?" I realized that she wasn't on the couch anymore. Panic filed me, I shot up, glancing around the apartment, "Sonny? Are you okay? Oh, god, Sonny?"

"Oww. . . " I heard a moan. Confused, I looked down on the ground and she was, holding her head.

I burst out laughing, "Did you for real just fall off?"

Sonny glared at me, "No thanks to you." That made me laugh harder. Sonny huffed and crossed her arms, "You're a jerk."

I froze, "Take that back." I said seriously. Sonny shrunk back, not answering. I cowered above her from my spot on the couch, "Take. That. Back." I growled. I wanted to burst out laughing when I saw how scared Sonny looked. "C-C-Chad," She stuttered, backing up slowly, "I was kidding, it was a joke, I- AH!" Sonny shrieked when I jumped off the couch and pounced on her. I quickly had Sonny pinned to the ground, and I started tickling her mercilessly.

"TAKE IT BACK!" I demanded, laughing at her face as I continued to tickle her.

"F-Fine! You're not a jerk!" Sonny wheezed, laughing. I stopped tickling her and gave Sonny a satisfied smile. "Good."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at me, "Uh, Chad? You kinda have to get up now."

I glanced down and realized the position we were in. Blushing, I jumped up and offered Sonny a hand. She stood up and we stood in an awkward silence.

"I'll just,"

"How bout," We spoke at the same time.

"I'm going to get dressed," Sonny said, rushing past me.

I stared after her and sighed.

What are you doing, Chad?

* * *

**Ooh, the plot thickens. (;**

**I just wanted to apologize for any spelling mistakes, please remember that I'm not using microsoft cause its broken :/ I'm stuck using this stupid wordpad thing that has no spell check at all, so if you see anything I'm realllyyyyy sorry!**

**Well, you know the drill. Read, review, the whole che-bang (;**

**-Emily(:**


	3. Jealous?

**I think you guys are going to be happy cause this chapter is long! YAY! (; **

**And weirdly enough, my authors note are getting shorter! It's strange!**

**Anyways, here's chapter threee(:**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

_Cause she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find _

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I quickly got dressed in something quick and casual, jeans and a t-shirt. I took a deep breath, then walked into the living room. I expected to see Chad just like I left him, but instead I saw an empty room.

I looked around, confused, "Chad?" I called out.

"In here!" I heard his voice come from the kitchen. I walked in and there he was, attempting to make coffee. I giggled, "Need some help?"

Chad glared at me, "I know how to work mine!"

"Well I would hope so."

I was answered with another glare, "It's just that this one is different."

I pushed him aside and quickly had the coffee maker on and working. Soon, I was sitting at the kitchen table with Chad across from me, a coffee cup in both of our hands. "So," I said, playing with my hands, "Not wanting to pry or anything, but um, why are you in my house?"

Chad laughed, "Do you seriously not remember?" I shook my head no, so he continued, "Wow, you must have been really tired. . ."

I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me, Chad." I snapped.

Chad held his hands up, "Okay, okay, I called you to tell you about how awful my night was with Julie, but you hung up on me and refused to answer my calls-,"

"Chad, it was one in the morning! What did you expect?" I exclaimed. Chad shrugged, "I dunno. Something other than what you did."

I shook my head, "Okay, whatever. Go on."

Chad obliged, "So I got in my car and drove over here, and you were like, half delusional. You fell asleep before I was halfway done."

I stared at Chad, "So why didn't you leave?"

Chad shrugged, "I don't know. YOu were all snuggled up to me, and I was tired. Next thing I can remember is you waking up and flipping out."

I blushed, "I did _not _freak out."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Oh whatever! FINE!" I snapped, exasperated.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Shut up." I said, glaring at Chad. He smirked at me, his blonde hair flopping down into his eyes. Oh, snap out of it Sonny!

"Um, we should probably head to the studio," I said, after managing to tear my eyes away from Chad. He nodded, not saying anything.

We walked out of the apartment in silence. It wasn't until we got into the elevator when Chad spoke, "Wait, where's your mom?"

I stared at Chad in disbelief, "In Wisconsin for the month. I told you last week, remember?"

Chad frowned, obviously not happy with what I said, "So you're staying in that apartment by yourself?" I nodded, "Yeah, it was scary at first, but I'm slowly getting used to it." Chad's frowned deepened, his blue eyes looked troubled, "Sonny, that's not safe."

I scoffed, "It's been two weeks, Chad. I'm fine."

"I don't care if your fine. A sixteen year old-,"

"Seventeen." I interrupted.

"_Seventeen_ year old teenage girl should not be staying home by herself. Some like, rapist is going to attack you or something."

I rolled my eyes as the doors opened, "Bye Chad," I said, veering off to my own car.

"Whoa, hold up there." Chad grabbed my arm and started to lead me to his car. I sighed, "Chad, what are you doing?" I asked as he opened my car door before running to the other side of his car.

"Um, driving you to the studio. Duh." Chad replied, getting in the car. I huffed and followed. Chad flipped on his black sunglasses, and soon we were speeding down the highway. "Er, why?" I asked finally.

"Why what?" Chad asked, glancing at me before averting his eyes back to the road.

"Why you're being so nice." I stated simply, quite surprised that I actually said that.

Chad frowned, "Sonny, you're the best friend I've ever had. You help me through _everything_. You let me barge into your apartment at one in the morning, for goodness sakes! Granted, you didn't listen to a word I said, but still . . . anyways, it's the least I can do. Which, since I owe you, is why I'm going to be staying at your place tonight."

I froze, "Wait, what?"

Chad nodded, "Yup. Sonny, you shouldn't be staying alone. That's not right. I'll stay just until your Mom comes back, then I'm gone. Okay?"

I thought about it. That would actually be pretty nice. Call me a dork, but I get lonley in that apartment all by myself. "Fine," I said.

Chad smirked as he pulled into the parking lot. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Good."

"Good."

I got out of the car and began walking to the So Ranom stage, but stopped when a thought occured to me. "Wait, Chad," I said, turning around. Chad looked up, freezing mid-step. "Yeah?" He asked, walking over to me.

I swallowed, "Um, what about Julie? Wouldn't she like, freak?" I said.

Chad rolled his eyes, "She's in Florida for a couple of days, visiting family. So I'm free."

I sighed, "Girlfriends aren't supposed to be like that, Chad!" I exclaimed, "A girlfriend is supposed to bring you joy when she's with you, and sadness when she isn't! Not the other way around!"

Chad looked up and sighed, then back down at me, "I'm still looking for that girl, then." He said softly, walking away.

I stayed where I was, watching him walk away. I desperatley wanting to cry out, "Me! It's me! I'm right for you!" But I held my tongue and watched as Chad walked into the studio, and then it was just me, outside, alone.

Suddenly, I was shocked to feel a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, and glanced around to make sure no one was outside to see. I turned and started waling to the studio, when I heard a voice.

"Sonny?"

I turned and smiled weakly, "Hey, Tawni."

Tawni was leaning against the door to the studio. She stared at me for a while, "What are you doing?"

I hoped that it wasn't noticeable that I was crying. I walked towards Tawni, "Um, nothing. I just got here."

Tawni narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Mmmhmm. So explain why you were standing out in the parking lot for ten minutes staring at where Chad was?"

Crap.

I tried to look confused, "What?" I denied innocently, "I-I don't know what you're . . .talking about."

Tawni rolled her eyes and followed me into the studio. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into our dressing room. "Sit." Tawni instructed. I sighed and sat down. Tawni sat in the chair in front of her vanity and swiveled it so she was facing me.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Tawni asked.

I was taken back, "Um, sitting?" I said lamely, a bit confused.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "No, I mean, Sonny: He has a girlfriend."

I froze, "What are you talking about?"

Tawni flipped her hair, "You think I'm some stupid blonde who knows nothing. Sonny, you're wrong. I know that you're head over heels for Chad."

"Am not!" I squeaked, my voice going ten octaves higher. Tawni sighed, "I'm choosing to ignore your lies," She said pointedly, "But Sonny, he has a girlfriend."

I flopped down on the couch, "Do you think I don't know that?" I wailed sadly, completely giving up trying to deny that I liked Chad.

Tawni moved so that she was sitting next to me. She patted my head in what seemed to be an attempt at comforting me, "She's such a tramp," Tawni spat, "Everyone, even the Mackenzie Falls cast, thinks that you and Chad would be ten times better together."

I sighed, "If only he would think that. But noooo, we're just good friends and-,"

"Who?" A voice came from the door.

Tawni and I jumped. I looked at the door and let out a small shriek, "Chad!"

He always seemed to appear in the worst of times. There he was, leaning against the doorframe, wearing his signature smirk. "So, who are you talking about?" Chad repeated his question, stepping inside the dressing room.

I shot a panicked look at Tawni, who just shrugged and pulled out her lipstick, "The guy Sonny likes." She said while re-applying.

"Tawni!" I snapped. Chad stared at me with his eyes raised, "You like someone?"

"No!"

"Yes." Tawni and I exclaimed at the same time. I glared at Tawni, "Will you shut up?" I demanded, getting angry. She shot me a secretive smile, "She's right," Tawni said. "She doesn't like him. More like _loves _him." Tawni stolled out of the dressing room, leaving me fuming with Chad.

I huffed and sat down on the couch with my arms crossed, "I can't believe Tawni would go off and spill that!" I fumed.

Chad stayed where he was, "You _like _someone?" He asked again.

I ignored him, "I mean, I trust her with something important, and then the first person that waltz's in here she blabs!"

Chad quickly walked two steps over to me and placed his hand over my mouth. "Sonny." He said firmly, "Be quiet." I stopped talking. He removed his hands and stared at me, "Once again, I repeat," Chad said dramatically, "You like someone?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Chad stared at me, "How come I don't know about this? Who is he?"

I felt a flutter in my stomach at the fact that Chad cared that I liked someone, then quickly pushed those thoughts away, "Um, no one. You don't know him."

Chad was silent for a bit, then spoke up, "And how come I didn't know till now?"

I shrugged and looked down, feeling a blush rise up my cheeks. Chad crossed his arms, "I'm hurt!" He declared, sitting down on the couch. I sat down hesitantly next to him and waited for Chad to continue.

"I mean, I tell you anything and everything, all my secrets, yet you fail to mention that you like someone!"

I rolled my eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Chad huffed again, "So, who is he?"

I played with my fingers, "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you that yet. . ."

Chad glared at me, "Sonny. I'm demanding that you tell me who this guy is."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

"U-Uh, I-I don't." Chad stuttered. I smirked, "Mmmhmm. Listen, Chad, I get it. I've always been the girl that you can come to for everything, and now that it seems like you're going to have to share me, you don't like that idea."

Chad frowned, "That is _so _not what I'm worried about, Sonny."

I stared at him, "Alright, then what are you worried about?"

Chad looked down and sighed, "I'm just . . .scared. Scared that you'll end up hurt. Because if you get hurt, Sonny, then I get sent to jail cause I would've tracked down that jerk and killed him." I smiled at the thought of Chad doing something like that for me, "Going on," Chad coughed, "I just care about you. And I want to make sure that this . . . guy, is deserving of you. Cause you're beautiful." Chad mumbled the last sentence, and I couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" I asked seriously, "I couldn't hear it."

Chad coughed, "Um, nothing. Look, I have to go. Bye." Chad stood up and left abrubtly. I stared after him, what the heck just happened?

**

* * *

****Chad POV**

Sonny . . . likes someone?

The thought haunted me all day. For reasons I don't really know. I mean, why should I care if she likes someone? I mean, I have Julie right? I felt something wierd in my stomach. I still couldn't figure out why I wanted to find the guy she likes and, well, make him disapear.

Sonny's free to like anyone she wants to! It's not like _I _like her or anything. Psh! I mean, we're just friends. That's all.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. If we were just friends, then what the heck was this feeling?

Suddenly, Portlyn walked by. I snapped my head up, "Yo, Port!"

She stopped and smiled, "Chad," She said, batting her eyelashes fliratiously. I gagged, pretty sure that I just threw up in my mouth, "Um, I need some . . .advice," I said slowly.

She crossed her arms and stood in front of me, "Okay, shoot."

"Um, say you're friends with someone, okay?" Portlyn nodded slowly, "And um, you find out that your friend likes someone, you don't know who." I spoke slowly, picking my words carefully, "And when you find out, you feel this feeling . . . almost like anger, but something else. What is it?" I stared at Portlyn expectantly.

Portlyn burst out laughing, "Wow, Chad. I can't believe you don't know what that is."

I blinked, startled out her reaction, "Can you just tell me what it is then?" I asked, a bit edgily.

Portlyn smirked, "Easy. You're jealous." She patted me on the shoulder and walked off, still laughing. I stared after her, confused, "Wait, but, I don't 'do' jealous!" I called, but Portlyn kept on walking.

I slumpt back in my chair and huffed. She's obviously wrong. Why would I be jealous if Sonny liked someone? I mean, it's not like I like her or anything. Cause that would be weird.

I sighed and tried to focus on my script. There are two things that Chad Dylan Cooper does not do.

1) He does _not _like his best friend.

2) He does not get jealous. _Ever_.

At least, I hope.

* * *

**(: That was a fun chapter to write, kind of boring to read, but fun to write. So, sorry, it was kind of a filler in a way, some drama happens in the next chapter when Julie comes back (; ooh snapp!**

**So there was a bit of Channy, not a lot, but definetly some implied stuff(;**

**Now if you excuse me, I need to go make sure that Falling for the Falls is recording, cause I definetly plan on watching it a gazillion times :D**

**Revieww!**

**-Emily(:**


	4. Bruises, Fights, and Burns

**Okayy! So I decided to do two updates in one day. Idk why really, I'm just wierd (; So you'll see that I put this random bit of Mackenzie Falls in there, idk why, I kinda felt the need to do that. ;P i'm weird. **

**AH! FALLING FOR THE FALLS CAME OUT! Ahh, did y'all see how at the end when chad was all like 'do you want me to tell them?' and sonny walks over and they put thier arms around each other and ahh! it was sooo flipping cute! And at the end when he winks at her I wanted to DIE! ahh(; I'm such a dork, it's not even funny!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**Sonny POV**

"Bye, Tawni!" I called, walking out of my dressing room. I slung on my jacket and walked outside. I was halfway across the parking lot before I realized that Chad was driving me home, because for the next two weeks he was living with me. Great.

I turned around and started walking to the Mackenzie Falls set. I stopped when I reached the securtiy guard, "Okay, I know I'm on the banned list, but-," I stopped when the guard pointed to the wall. I looked and realized with a start that my picture wasn't up there. "Whoa," I breathed, "It's weird not having to talk my way in here anymore."

Feeling curious as to why I was off the banned list, I walked onto the Falls set. I made sure to be quiet when I saw that they were in the middle of shooting a scene.

"Mackenzie, please, don't you see?" Portlyn cried on set, grabbing his arm, "I love you! Why are you doing this?" I raised my eyebrows, impressed. I never knew she could act that well.

"Chloe," Chad said, shaking his head sadly, "I love you too, really. But I'm not _in love _with you. I have to leave, this I can't do this anymore." On set, a tear ran down Portlyn's face, "Please," Her voice cracked, "Don't leave me."

I sat in the shadows, awestruck at how intense this scene was. I hated to admit it, but Chad was an amazing actor. The intensity and emotion from both Chad and Portlyn was radiant.

Portlyn, with tears now fully streaming down her cheeks, "Fine, leave then! Just don't expect me to come crawling at your feet when you come back!" With a sob, Portlyn ran off set.

Chad stared after her, a heart-broken expression on his face. "What have I done?" He whispered, dropping down on his knees and burried his face in his hands, "What have I done?"

The was a dramatic pause. I quickly wiped away a tear that fell down my face, embarrassed to be crying. I never knew how much of an emotional show this was!

"Ugh, that was horrific!" Mike, the director shouted. And just like that, the dramatic air was gone. People started moving again around the studio. Chad was on his feet, all emotion gone from his face except annoyance. Portlyn walked back into view, "Wait, are you kidding me?" She asked, incredulous.

"Are you guys robots? Do you have any emotion?" Mike exclaimed, rubbing his temples. Chad rolled his eyes and exchanged an annoyed look with Portlyn. I was taken aback at how harsh the director was. That was some of the most intense acting I've ever seen, and he called them robots?

Portlyn let out a huff, "That was the best time I've ever fake cried!" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

The director laughed, "Then maybe I should fire you, cause that sucked."

Chad looked up, "Hey now, don't talk to her like that."

I felt a surge of warmth that Chad stood up for his co-stars. It was sweet. Mike groaned, "Whatever, Chad. You two just, go. Leave. Come back tomorrow with acting skills, okay?"

Both Chad and Portlyn quickly left the set. Chad still didn't see me, because he started walking the other direction. I quickly followed him. He went into his dressing room, and slammed the door, making me jump.

I knocked tentativley on the door. "Go. Away." Chad said in an angry voice, "I don't care who you are. Just leave."

Ignoring him, I opened the door. Chad had his back to me, and was sitting on the couch. "What the heck? Do you have no ears? I said don't come-oh, Sonny." Chad finished softly, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you, I-,"

I shook my head, "No, I get it. You're frustrated." I went and sat down next to him, "I would be too. I mean, the way you and Portlyn acted was . . . amazing." Chad looked up, "Wait, you saw it?"

I nodded, "the whole scene. It was outstanding, Chad. I never knew you nor Portlyn could act that well." Chad smiled, "Well, you know. I am CDC."

I laughed, glad to know he was feeling better. "Whatever, Chad. Anyways, the reason I'm here is that I kind of don't have a ride home. Seeing as you drove me here, and all."

Chad jumped up, "Oh yeah! I completley forgot, my bad."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "So, if you're not ready to leave then I can go back over to my dressing room. I'm pretty sure the intern Hayden is still there, so I won't be all alone or anything-,"

"NO!" Chad exclaimed, loudly. He coughed, "I mean uh, nah, I'm done. Let me just grab my jacket and we can go."

I nodded, amused at his out burst, and after he had his jacket on and grabbed his keys we both walked out. I followed Chad to his navy blue sports car and got in. "You hungry?" Chad asked after we had pulled out. I shrugged, "Kind of."

Chad looked at me, bemused, "Well, not wanting to seem rude, but I am. And when CDC needs food, trust me, CDC needs food."

I laughed, "Okay, just stop at a Burger King or whatever." Chad scoffed, "Um, no. Burger King is _so _not worth me. Or you, for that matter." I blushed, not really knowing if that was a compliment.

Chad pulled over at a Chick-fil-A. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so this is worthy of you?" Chad smirked, "Duh. I mean, it's a chicken sandwhich with waffle fries. Who can pass that up?" I rolled my eyes as Chad ordered himself a number one combo, before pausing. He turned and stared at me for a second, then ordered two.

I glanced at him, "Oh, so CDC can order whatever he wants for me?"

Chad laughed, "No, but you just seem like a number one combo type of girl." He got the food and paid, then handed me my bag.

I stared at him, "Uh-huh. And what does that mean?"

Chad shrugged, "I dunno. You only take the best? Don't ask me, I don't come up with meanings."

"You're not making any sense right now, you realize that right?" I told him, munching on some fries. Chad saw me eating and slapped my hand away, "Cut it out!" He whined, "You're going to give me the bag with the least fries now!"

I shook my head at his resemblance to a five year old, "Wow, what are you, five?" I snapped, taking more fries just to annoy him. Chad pouted and snatched the bag away from me as we pulled into my apartment parking lot. "You've lost the privelege to hold this," He said, cutting off the engine.

I rolled my eyes as Chad got out of the car and started to walk across the parking lot at a fast pace. "Wait, Chad!" I shouted, running to catch up with him. Chad saw me coming and took off running. "CHAD!" I laughed, running after him. Chad ran past my building and to the park that was behind it.

"Chad! Stop running right now!" I ordered. "NEVER!" Chad shrieked. I threw my head back and laughed as I ran after him. I followed him into the park, but suddenly, I realized that I had lost him. I stopped, looking around the empty park and realizing that I was all alone. I shivered, "Chad?" I called, looking around the tree's.

I couldn't see him anyway. I suddenly felt kind of scared. I started to walk slowly back to the apartment building, very aware of how dark it was. I was walking past a big tree when suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I screamed, terrified. I quickly slapped a hand out behind me and hit whatever was behind me, hard. "OW!" I heard someone yell. I looked behind me and saw Chad lying on the grass with the bag of Chick-fil-A scattered around him. I gasped, "You jerk!"

I bent down and saw Chad holding his nose, "Oww," He moaned, "You hit hard!"

I glared and helped him up, "Hey, never scare a girl at night."

Chad returned my gaze with a glare, and took his hands off his nose and yelped, "AH!BLOOD!"Chad screamed in a high voice. I snickered, "Chad, calm down. It's just a bloody nose."

I looked and saw that he was suddenly really pale. "I-I dont l-l-l-like bl- . . . bld-, I can't even s-say it!" Chad stuttered wide eyed. I quickly put his hands back on his nose, "Come on, let's go back to the apartment." As much as I wanted to tease him silly at the fact that Chad was scared of blood, I knew that this wasn't the time. Abandoning the chick-fil-a, I grabbed Chad's arm and quickly led him back through the park and to my apartment building. I unlocked my apartment and quickly led Chad to the couch, "Sit." I ordered while going into the kitchen and getting some paper towels. I came back and Chad was lying down on the couch, looking extremely pale.

"Here," I said, folding up the towel and gently placing it over Chad's nose. "Hold that there while I get you a wet rag to clean yourself up." I instructed, going into the bathroom and grabbing a wash rag. I ran it under cold water then quickly went back to Chad, "Sit up," I told him. Chad sat up, giving me room to sit next to him. I sat down and carefully leaned forward and began to rub the cold towel around his nose and mouth, seeing as alot of blood had dried there.

Chad was quiet through it all. After I had finished, he gave me the paper towels, "T-Thanks," He said shakily, "I don't really understand why, but there's something about bl-," Chad broke off, shuddering slightly. I patted his hand and smiled reasurringly, "No problem," I said truthfully, "It's fine."

Chad looked up at me, and I suddenly realized how close we were sitting. I felt myself unconsiously leaning in, and I realized that Chad was doing the same. Our faces were just inches apart. I realized I was about to have the moment that I'd been dreaming of forever.

Suddenly, I snapped back into reality. I jumped up lightning fast, "No, stop! Just, stop!" Chad looked up at me, dazedly. "What?" He asked, confused.

I groaned in frustration, "Chad! You have a freaking girlfriend! And I'm not her! I am so freaking tired of you stringing me along like this, just to go run back to her at the end of the night! You need to start respecting me, Chad. And if that's too much to ask, then you'd best get your butt out of my apartment." I quickly ran to my room and slammed the door. I leaned against the wall and sighed angrily. I slid down the wall until I was sitting, then burried my face in my hands, horrified to see tears run down my face.

I groaned softly, wanting to slap someone. If only I could just keep my stupid feelings for him out of the way! I leaned my head back against the wall, "Why did I have to fall for him?" I moaned softly.

**

* * *

**

My eyes opened and I found myself looking at my bed. Which was weird, since normally I tend to sleep in a bed. I sat up and felt a shooting pain run up and down my spine. I winced, realizing that I had slept on the floor. Bad idea.

I stood up and shuffled to my closet, quickly throwing on black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. It wasn't until I was straightening my hair till I heard shuffling in the living room. Thinking that there was a creeper in my house, I let out a shriek and jumped. The straightner fell on my wrist, making me howl in pain. "Ahh!" I yelled, running out into my room. "Oww! It burns!"

Chad burst into my room, and I suddenly realized that I completley forgot that he was staying with me. And that I yelled at him last night.

"What's wrong?" Chad panted, looking around, "I heard . . . yelling . . .and. . .wow, I am out of shape!" Chad muttered to himself. I ignored him and bounced on my feet, blinking back tears at the burning pain in my wrist.

Chad must of realized that I was in pain, because he was by my side in a second. "Sonny?" Chad asked softly. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to speak, but stopped because I was in too much pain. Chad took my wrist tenderly and examined it, before quickly leading me out into the living room. It's as if the roles from last night were reversed, because now I was sitting on the couch and Chad was the one getting me the wet rag.

I whimpered as Chad pressed the cold rag onto my skin. "I know it hurts, but this is the only way to make it better. Trust me, the makeup artists at the falls burn us so many times, we know exactly what to do."

I hissed in pain as the cold water seeped into my burn. Suddenly through my pain I let out a snort. Chad looked up, "What?" He asked, confused. I laughed softly and tried not to focus on the pain, "You said 'us', meaning that they've straightened your hair."

Chad frowned, "Fine, fine, go ahead, laugh. But yes, for some scenes they feel the need to do the impossible, which is to make my hair better than it already is. Stupid, I know. Especially when the stupid interns forget that I have ears and the freaking burn them right off." This made me laugh harder, just the mental image of Chad getting his hair straightened.

Chad got up and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, laugh. Get it out." He dissaperead into the kitchen and came back two minutes later with a roll of gauze in his hand. "Here," Chad said, wrapping my wrist up, "That should do it."

I was silent after he finished wrapping up my hand. "Thanks." I said softly. Chad smiled, "I owe you, after last night."

Last night.

That brought me back to when I yelled at him. I winced at the memory. Chad looked down at his hands and sighed, "Listen, Sonny you were right. I wasn't treating you with the respect that you deserve, and I'm sorry."

I smiled, Chad Dylan Cooper was apologizing, "Yeah, well, just be careful next time." I said, trying to not let him see how relieved I was to not be mad at him. Chad grinned, "Definetly."

Chad grabbed his keys, and like yesterday he insisted on driving me to the studio. After hugging him goodbye, we parted our seperate ways. I ran into Tawni in the hallway, who was looking wide eyed and frantic. "S-Sonny!" Tawni stammered. I felt panic in my stomach. Tawni _never _stammers. "There's someone in the prop house who wants to talk to you. Immediatley." Tawni rushed off. I stared after her, "Wait, Tawni? Who?" She never turned around.

Feeling slightly scared, I walked quickly to the prop house. I walked in and saw someone tall and blonde sitting on the couch, holding a magazine. The girl looked up and stared at me coldly. "I have a bone to pick with you." She said harshly, standing up and facing me.

I gulped.

Julie.

* * *

**"Ooh, the plot thickens." -Sonnys Mom, Falling for the Falls. **

**:D Haha, sorry, I had to put that line there even though I've already used it (; So sorry to leave you with a tid bit of a cliffy there. So it was a nice couple of chapters while she was gone, right? But I had to bring her back sometime :/**

**So, please review, and if you don't mind, in your review please tell me what you thought of Falling for the falls! EEP! (;**

**Don't hate me, but imma see if we can get to 35 reviews! Which, really isn't all that many. It's only nine(: So review and help me reach my goal! (;**

**(omg, I saw this story that had 753 reviews! That's so crazy! congrats to 'Everafterjunkie' for getting that many!) **

**;P Sorry, i just had to mention that (;**

**So review pleaaassee!**

:DD

**-Emily(:**


	5. Julie's Back

**Hey! y'all are awesome for reviewing! (:**

**Warning: This is a very emotional/dramatic chapter. You have been warned.**

**(;**

* * *

_Walkin the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how to ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

**Sonny POV**

I wanted to turn and run out of the prop house so freaking badly, but something inside me told me to stay. I forced a smile onto my lips, "Julie!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, "I thought you were in Florida . . ."

Julie smirked and crossed her arms, "Oh, I was. Until I saw _this_." She held up a Tween Weekly magazine. I shrugged, "Okay?"

Julie rolled her eyes and threw the magazine at me, "Read the cover, idiot."

Ouch. Ignoring her insult, I caught the magazine and flipped it over. My eyes scanned the title page, and I was starting to feel that running away would be the best thing to do in this situation.

**Breaking News!**

**So Random star Sonny Munroe was seen with Chad Dylan Cooper (plays Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls) very frequently the past couple of days. Everyone knows of the ever growing friendship between the two, despite Chad's girlfriend, Julie Ramos. (Turn to page 13 for more info on Chulie!) Below there are several pictures of the duo grabbing a bite to eat, or walking together, even hugging! Is there something more going on between the two? Tween Weekly is on the case!**

I winced, "There's nothing going on! He's just staying at my house!" I muttered, completely forgetting about Julie

"He's _what_?" Julie hissed. I snapped my gaze back to Julie and froze, crap, did I say that out loud?

"U-um, he's just uh, you know, k-k-kind of s-staying-,"

"My boyfriend is staying at your house?" Julie demanded, walking towards me so that she was freakishly close to me.

"Julie, not in that way!" I protested. She snatched the magazine out of my hands and laughed bitterly, "Wow. I come back to save my relationship with my boyfriend, only to find that you've been tearing it down."

I shook my head, "Julie, no. Chad and I are just close friends, I would never-,"

_**WHACK!**_

I stumbled backwards from the hit. I stared up at Julie in shock, "Did you just . . .?" I trailed off, not even wanting to think that she had actually hit me. Julie only smirked, "There's more where that came from if you don't stay away from him."

I shook my head in disbelief, starting to become more brave. "Julie, do you not get it?" I asked, walking towards her, "You just _slapped _me. Chad's not going to stand for that."

Julie laughed, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Do you really think that you mean anything to him?" Julie asked, beginning to walk slowly around me in circles, like a panther would to its prey.

Kinda freaky, right?

I nodded, "Y-Yes. I-I know I do."

Julie shook her head sadly, continuing to circle me, "If Chad really cares about you, then why does he keep stringing you on? I mean, one minute you're fighting, the next he's taking you to lunch in his _fancy _car. It's alot to take in, isn't it? Having Chad Dylan Cooper care. But here's the punch line, Sonny." Julie stopped so that she was right next to me ear.

"He doesn't."

I shivered slightly, trying to stand firm and to not let her get to me.

"It's obvious you like him, Sonny." Julie said, stopping in front of me. "It's not hard to figure out. You're always with him, your ten minute long hugs, you being there for him, its all right there. But you want to know what the funniest thing about it is? Its that you think you're so special becuase Chad lets you within ten feet of him. It's kind of cute, watching you all smitten, thinking that you might actually have a change with him." Julie laughed, "You are so naive, Sonny. You mean _nothing _to Chad. Why? Well, look at me for example. I'm a model. Tall, _skinny_," She emphasized, as if I were fat or something, "Chad's type. Unlike you. You're just a little nothing. A wash-out, loser. A zero."

Julie's words echoed in my brain, and I felt my confidence beginning to crumble down. Julie was slowly tearing away every last bit of my self-esteem, and she was enjoying it.

"T-That's not true." I stammered, "Chad c-cares about me."

Julie laughed her annoying nasal laugh and sighed, "You know nothing, Sonny." She spat venomously, "Here's how it's going to work: You stop talking to him. You stop hanging out with him. If I so much just hear that you were in the same _room _as him, I'm going to _crush _not only you, but him, too."

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't." I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "You know how much Chad means to me. And vice versa. He'll just end up getting hurt either way."

Julie shrugged, "Am I supposed to care?"

"I won't do it." I said, standing firm, "I _refuse _to let you walk over me like Chad lets you."

Julie just smirked, "If you don't," She said quietly, but the effect was as if she screamed at me, "Then I'll break his heart. I'll make his life a living hell. Trust me, Sonny. I have connections in this town."

I was silent. I knew that I had lost, and the pain was over-whelming. "So let's review," Julie said in a smug voice, sitting down on the couch, "You're not only going to stop being his friend, but you're going to make it painful. Tell him you hate or something, I could really care less. Just so that he'll come running back to _me_." I shook my head, silent tears beginning to run down my cheeks, "Or else." Julie said darkly.

She watched in satisfaction as I covered my mouth with my hand and tried my hardest not to cry.

It didn't work.

I stumbled backwards, trying to get my farthest away from Julie as possible. "I-I hate you." I whispered, staring at her. I meant it. Never in my life have I felt such a strong loathing to someone, such blood-curling hatred that made me want to shove her off a cliff.

Julie smiled, "I'm glad we feel the same way about each other."

Tears were streaming out of my eyes so hard I could barley see where I was going as I turned and attempted to run out of the prop-house, only to run into someone.

"Oof!" The other person gasped, grabbing my arms to steady themselves. "Watch it- Sonny?"

Agh, really?

I looked up and immediatley knew who it was by those piercing blue eyes. "Whoa, Sonny, are you crying?" Chad asked gently. I shook my head and struggled against his grip, "Just let go of me!" I whimpered, trying to get away from Julie.

Chad's eyes shot behind me and he staggered backwards in surprise, "Julie?"

Chad released my arms, but stragetically placed himself so I couldn't leave yet. I looked behind me and saw Julie stand up and walk towards Chad, "Chaddy!" She cried, trying to give him a hug. He side-stepped her easily.

I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to not look like I was crying. Chad's gaze went from Julie to me a lightning speed. Chad walked over to me and grabbed my arms, "Sonny," Chad said in a quiet voice, "Did she hurt you? Is that why you're crying?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked down and squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperatley to stop crying. Chad shook me gently, "Sonny, talk to me. Did she do this to you?"

"Chaddy!" Julie's whine rose from behind Chad. Chad glanced at me one more time, then let go of me. I watched as Chad stalked over to Julie, "Did you do this to her?" Chad demanded in a low voice.

Julie cowered low and tried to look innocent, "What are you talking about, Chad?" Julie exclaimed, "How am _I _supposed to know why the brat's crying, I mean-,"

"Don't you dare call her that." Chad growled. Julie whimpered slightly, her gaze hardening when she saw me.

I took this as my cue to leave. I quickly rushed out of the prop-house.

"SONNY!" I heard Chad cry, which made me run faster.

I quickly ran into my dressing room and locked both of the doors. I leaned against it, panting and crying. "Sonny, I knew you're in there, open the door right now!" Chad pounded on the door, making me jump. I leapt away from the door and flopped down on the couch, "Go away, Chad!" I yelled, "I don't want to see you!"

Chad's pouding ceased for a couple of seconds, "Sonny," I heard Chad's voice from the other side of the door, speak softly, "Please. Just tell me if Julie did this to you."

I wiped my eyes and sniffed. I so badly wanted to open the door and tell him everything from Julies threats to the fact that I'm in love with him. But instead, I knew that I had to do what Julie told me to do, or else Chad would pay for it.

"No, Chad." I said, trying to make myself sound angry, "I-I hate you! I never wanted to be your friend. You're so stupid and gullible it makes me _laugh_." This made me cry harder. "J-Just go away," I sobbed, leaning against the door that I knew Chad was leaning on from the other side, "Becuase I n-never want to see you again."

Chad was silent, "You don't mean that." Chad's voice was so quiet that I had to press my ear against the door to hear him, "I know you, Sonny. You don't mean that." Chad's muffled voice sounded so shocked and sad, and on impulse I opened the door.

Chad was standing outside, his eyes looked red as if he was close to crying. His face was wrenched in sadness. "Sonny," Chad voice cracked, "Just tell me what's going on."

I shook my head and tried to control my crying, "N-no," I said, gazing at him through my tears. My heart was breaking in the pain of what I was about to do. "I mean it, Chad."

Chad looked confused, "Mean what?"

I sniffed and tried to shove all my emotions away, "That I hate you." If I had seen the expression on his face, I knew that I wouldn't have been able to last. I slammed the door and locked it again.

Sobbing, I slid down the door until I was sitting with my back against it, and I burried my face in my hands.

"_SONNY!_" Chad was yelling, pounding on the door, "You don't hate me! I know that you don't!"

"I do!" I cried, my eyes shut, "Don't come to my apartment tonight, because _I. Hate. You._ Please, just don't talk to me anymore!" I screamed, my voice hoarse

"Sonny," I heard Chad's heartbroken whimper through the door, which brought me so much pain. I laid my head against the door, not knowing that Chad was in the exact same position as I was, only on the other side of the door.

I really don't know how long I sat there, crying. I know that Chad never left though, because I would've heard his footsteps. I sighed and curled up in a ball, wanting to shoot myself. I hated Julie. I hated my life.

I closed my eyes, feeling suddenly tired. Soon, I was drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Chad POV**

She hates me.

She hates me.

Sonny Munroe . . . hates me.

And I don't even know what I did.

I quickly wiped away any stray tears that might threaten to leak. I don't know how long I've been sitting with my back to Sonny's door. I _did _know, however, was that Julie was back, Sonny hated me, and for some reason my heart felt like it was broken.

Which doesn't make sense, considering Sonny was just my close friend.

"Is she, Chad? Is she _really_?" I heard a voice say from above me.

I jumped ten feet in the air and saw Tawni standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I stared up at her, not bothering to stand, "How did you . . .can you read minds?" I hissed, amazed.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "No, idiot. You were talking out loud."

Whew, that was a relief. I don't know what I would do if Tawni was a mind-reader.

Tawni sat down next to me, "So, care to tell me why you're sitting in front of my dressing room crying," I froze, crap, she had seen me, "And why I'm guessing Sonny locked all the doors, and I would bet that she's crying too."

I sighed sadly, "I wish I knew." I told Tawni truthfully, "I walk into the prophouse, and I see Julie sitting on the couch, and Sonny's crying. I ask her whats wrong, and she's screaming that she hates me. I-I think that Julie did something, but neither of them will talk."

Tawni shook her head angrily, "That _devil_." She spat. She glared at me, "Your idiot girlfriend _must _have said something to Sonny, because trust me, Sonny doesn't hate you."

I shrugged, unconvinced, "I don't know, she sounded pretty convincing."

Tawni opened her mouth to speak, then stopped herself. "Trust me on this one, Chad. That freak of nature that you call a girlfriend did something that hurt Sonny. The question now is," Tawni said, standing up, "What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

**Yeahh, yeah, I know. Weird spot to end, but it kinda felt right, and i needed to end it fast cause imma bout to leave to Waco, so I gotta make this quick :D**

**So please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Long reviews are awesome, but I don't really care as long as you review haha(;**

**Well, review please!  
**

**-Emily(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guyss(:**

**So, I. . .okayy...welll...I kinda...am...**

**Stuck. **

**Like, I had half of the chapter written out, then I realized how sucky and bad the idea was so I deleted it :/ trust me, y'all would've hated it. **

**Unfortunatley, I have a bad habit of not planning out my stories before publishing them, so know I have a serious case of writers block :/ I know that I deserved to be chased by an evil mob of angry readers :(**

**But before you start freaking out, no this story is not on hold or hiatus. I'm just warning you that the time between my next update might be a tad longer than usual :/ I'm SORRYYY!**

**So this is where I need your help: If you want something specific to happen in the story, or if you just have an idea, I would L-O-V-E LOVEEE to hear them! It would help me more than ever! And even if you have no clue where it should go or what should happen, I would still love to hear from you!**

**So PLEASEEE review with your idea OR send me a message! That would seriously help me beyond belief! :))))))**

**:'( Sorry that I'm like, the worst author in the world! **

**Try to expect an update from me on sunday, that's where I'm aiming right now. And if it's later than that, then I am SOOOOOOOO incredibly sorry, and I give you permission to track me down and form and angry mob. (That would be kinda creepy/stalkerish though. . .)**

**Anyways, just review/message me your idea or suggestion! That would be so helpful!**

**:(( Sorry again!**

**-Emily(:**


	7. Going through the Motions

**:D isn't it crazy how just a couple of suggestions can make your head explode with ideas? I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing and giving me ideas, the only reason this chapter is up is for you!  
**

**Special thanks to: xxLove-Is-Adorablexx for sending me this crazy long detailed paragraph FULLL of ideas(: You rockk!**

**So sorry for the wait, guys, gotta hate writers block :/**

**So without further ado, here's chapter seven! (or chaper six, not counting the a/n)**

**BTW, just a warning, this chapter changes POV's alot. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry! :/**

* * *

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

**Tawni POV**

I glanced at the cover of Tween Weekly and groaned. Of freaking course. Tucking the magazine under my arm, I hopped out of my chair and started out of the room.

Not bothering to say bye to Sonny, I quickly left the dressing room and went straight to the Mackenzie Falls set. I saw him as soon as I walked onto the set. There he was, sitting in his fancy little chair, looking miserable.

"Chad!" I screeched, not bothering how loud I sounded. I swear the kid jumped ten feet in the air. He glared at me, "You seem to be coming over here too often." Chad remarked dryly, flipping open his script.

I crossed my arms and slapped his arm with the magazine. Chad jumped, "Ow!" He whined, holding his arm.

I held up the magazine, "What is _this_?" I demanded.

Chad flinched when he saw the cover, "Yeah, see, I tried too, but-,"

"Don't lie to me, boy." I warned, glaring at him.

Chad sighed, "I know I deserve to be your personal punching bag, but, I just . . . couldn't. I mean, Julie's a jerk, I know that. But I don't think that she could be that heartless."

I rolled my eyes, "Chad, we already discussed this! You are dating the freaking devil's _spawn_. You agreed that you would break up with her. _A week ago_!"

Chad bit his lip, "Yeah, see it felt great when we actually talked about it, and then when I went up to her, all courage . . . gone."

I sighed, "Chad, who's more important: Julie or Sonny?"

Chad scoffed, "Sonny. _Duh_."

I groaned, "Then why the heck are you letting Julie getting away with hurting her?"

Chad stared at me, "Tawni, technically Julie didn't hurt Sonny. Sonny hurt _me_. Because apparently I did something to make her hate me. Was I sad about it? Sure! She was a great friend, but I need to move on. If Sonny wants to have a little hissy fit, then she can. But in the mean time, someone has to be mature. So tell Sonny to call me when she grows up, kay?"

**Chad POV**

Oh, my god. You _idiot_.

Every word that came out of my mouth was a lie. Why the crap did I even say that?

Tawni's face turned so red. I scooted my chair back slightly, beginning to fear for my saftey. I glanced around and made sure there were witnesses. She wouldn't attack me with people around, right?

So fast I could barley see her hand, I was slapped across the face. I gasped, surprised. "I guess I deserved that." I muttered.

_WHAM!_

"OW!" I exclaimed, glaring at Tawni. "Twice, really?" I snapped. Tawni clenched her fists, "Wanna go for three?" She growled, glaring at me.

I shook my head, I needed my perfect face for my job.

Tawni shook her head, "Wow. I can't believe I actually let Sonny become friends with you. I can't believe I actually let her _fall _for you. I'm such a frigging idiot. You don't care about her, Chad. So just leave all of us alone. You've caused too much freaking drama anyway." Tawni started to walk away, then paused. "One more thing," She said, holding her hand up.

I sighed, knowing what was coming.

I gritted my teeth as I felt the slap. I glared at her as she walked away. I know I probably deserved fifteen thousand slaps for what I just said. I groaned and leaned back in my seat. The truth was, I was insanley hurt. I mean, Sonny was my best friend, and next thing I know, she hates me? And really, I know that Julie was most likely behind it. But with Sonny 'hating' me, she's kind of the only one I have left. It's the only reason why I haven't broken up with her yet. Even though she's such a b-

"Chad!" I heard a voice call. I looked behind me and saw Portlyn waving at me, "Our scene's up!"

I sighed and began to walk over there, quickly shoving all thoughts of Sonny away from my mind, which was tough, considering that I was in love with her.

* * *

**Sonny POV**

I attempted to memorize my lines, but ever since my confrontation with Julie last week, it's been hard to concentrate. This whole week has been torture. Every time Chad see's me, I feel horribly guilty and heartbroken, knowing that I crushed the only guy I've ever loved, but it was the best for him.

I just wish I could talk to him and explain, but every time I work up the courage, Julie appears, staring at me like a hawk.

Speaking of which, I can't believe Chad hasn't broken up with her yet. Though the press is a bit disgruntled that Chad and I haven't been hanging out with each other (If they only knew why!) they're eating up the fact that 'Chulie' is still going strong.

The lines on the script blurred together as my eyes went in and out of focus. Even though I didn't hate Chad, it still broke my heart when I see how he looks whenever he see's me. So . . . sad, and his eyes are full of anguish.

Like a stupid puppy.

I sighed sadly and set down my script, knowing it was a lost cause. Luckily I was a good enough actress to shrug off my emotions and act like I was fine, but I knew that Tawni could see right through it. I'm pretty sure that she was talking to Chad behind my back too, probably. I groaned, "Why is everything so complicated?" I muttered to myself.

Just then, Tawni burst into the room. She quickly wiped her eyes, which made me snap in focus, "Whoa, Tawni, are you crying?"

Tawni didn't answer. She stared at me, her eyes red, "Sonny, Chad. Is. Not. Worth. It."

Whoa, didn't see that coming.

"Um, okay?" I said, confused.

Tawni nodded sharply, then sat down in front of the mirror, signaling that this conversation was over.

I slumped back in my seat, one question echoing in my mind.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

**Chad POV**

"Hey, you going to the dance?" Portlyn asked me, fluffing her hair. I groaned, suddenly remembering.

Mr. Condor, _such _an idiot, thought it would be a nice idea if he put together a little dance for us actors/actresses. Ha, yeah, not likely. I sighed, "Unfortunatley. Julie found out about it and is forcing me to take her."

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "I still don't get why you picked her over Sonny." She said, leaning in close to the mirror so she could inspect her face. "Uh, cause apparently Sonny hates me. That's like, last weeks news Port. Keep up." I said in my 'duh' voice, trying to keep all signs that I was hurt away.

Portlyn laughed, "Wow. For someone who's smart, you're really dumb."

I stared at Portlyn blankly, "Yeah, that made like, zero sense."

"Sonny doesn't hate you, big boy." Portlyn said, patting me on my head, "Keep up."

I scoffed as she walked away, "H-Hey, now!" I called after her, "Don't steal my lines!"

* * *

**Tawni POV**

I nearly stabbed my eye out when I was putting on mascara, my anger was so strong it was making my hands shake. Sonny must have noticed something was up, because she quickly left the room to give me some 'alone time'.

"Ugh, gosh." I threw down my mascara and huffed angrily, wanting nothing more than to stab Chad's eyes out, slowly and painfully. "Bad day?" I jumped and spun around. "AH!" I shrieked when I saw Zora sitting on the couch.

"How the . . .did you . . . where. . . huh?" I stammered. Zora rolled her eyes and pointed to the vents. "Duh." She said.

Oh, yeah. Stupid me.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

"Isn't it obvious? Sonny and Chad need our help. And since I'm _so _awesome," Zora said, smirking, "I've already come up with a plan."

I eyed her suspiciously. "I'm listening."

Zora grinned and dove into a detailed description of what to do. I felt a sly smile creep up my face as I listened. This could actually work.

After finalizing the plan with Zora, I was wandering around the studio, trying to find Julie. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw one new text.

**shes in the prophouse. get there b4 sonny does!**

I started speed-walking towards the prop-house. I got there in no time and sure enough, there was Julie, sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to restrain myself from attacking her.

Julie saw me and her eyes widened, "Oh, u-um no reason." She stammered. I raised an eyebrow, she was _so _waiting for Sonny. I just knew it. "Why are you talking to me?" Julie spat, "Shouldn't you be comforting Sonny? Since apparently I'm the bad guy behind that?"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to her, "Three things, Julie. One: I like your shoes. Are they Kate Spade?" Ice-breaker was in, "Two: I know you talked to Sonny somehow." Distraction, done. "And three: Thanks." Julie's eyes widened, and she leaned in.

I smirked, and now she's hooked.

"Wait, thanks?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, Sonny was so annoying, always wandering off after Chad, it was good that someone finally set her in her place."

Julie glanced around to check if no one was listening, "Okay, do you promise not to tell _anyone _this?"

I nodded, "Of course!"

Julie looked down, "Okay, well, I kind of said something to Sonny, telling her to back off basically."

I pretened to be surprised, "Really? OMG, tell me!"

Julie looked uncomfortable, "I told her to tell him that she hated him and stuff, just to hurt him, you know? So he'd come back to me."

"Wow," I breathed, "How'd you get her to do it?"

Julie shrugged, "I just said some stuff about how I could completley ruin her and Chad. And she believed it."

I grinned at Julie, "Ugh, you have _no _idea how nice it is now that Sonny isn't completley around Chad, you know?'

Julie nodded, "But hey, you can't tell anyone about that, cause then Chad would break up with me. Okay?" I nodded, "Girls honor, hun." Julie flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Okay, well, I have to go and get ready for my date tonight.." She said, giggling, "Chad taking me to that new restraunt that opened downtown called 'Amerigo.' Bye!" Julie said as she exited.

I grinned as she walked out of the prop-house. "Am I good, or am I good?" I called out, looking around the room. A vent slid open revealing Zora with her video camera, "You're good." Zora grinned, waving her video camera, "Step one, complete."

* * *

**Sonny POV**

I twirled some of my spaghetti around my fork absentmindly. I stared out my kitchen window and sighed sadly, wishing my Mom was back so I could tell her everything that was going on.

_BAM!_

I jumped, hearing someone knock on the door extremley loud. Leaving my untouched meal on the counter, I padded out into the living room and opened the door, "Hello- Tawni?" I exclaimed.

Tawni grinned and walked past me into my apartment, "We, my friend, are going to go eat at that new restaurant, Amerigos!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Tawni, look at me, I'm not even dressed, I already made myself dinner. Thanks though, but I-,"

"Nonsense!" Tawni exclaimed, shoving me towards my room, "go get dressed, our reservation is in thirty minutes!"

**

* * *

**

"How in the world did you talk me into this?" I groaned as I walked uncomfortably in the black dress and heels Tawni picked out for me. Tawni rolled her eyes, "Come on, Sonny! When's the last time we've had dinner together?"

"Um, never." I replied as the waitor led us to our table. Suddenly, I saw two blondes sitting together at a table, looking cosey. I ducked into a random booth, "Tawni!" I hissed, "I _cannot_ eat here! Look!" I pointed over to Chad's table, just a couple booths down. Tawni rolled her eyes and signaled the waitor, "We're gonna sit here, thanks." Tawni sat down across from me, "Sonny, relax. It'll do Chad some good if he see's you looking fabulous."

I sighed and picked up my menu, "see thats the thing, Tawni!" I said to her, "He thinks I hate him!"

Tawni raised an eyebrow at me over her menu, "So you admit that you don't hate him?"

I froze, oh crap. "U-Uh, no. I s-s-still hate him. Duh."

Tawni set down her menu and stared at me, "You never really explained to us why you hate him. I mean, one minute you're best friends, the next y'all are screaming at each other through a door."

I blushed, "I-I think it's just that I finally realized how much of an egoistic jerk he is." I lied quietly, hoping this never will get to Chad.

Tawni nodded understandingly, "About time!" She laughed, "Oh well, let's order!"

* * *

**Chad POV**

I nodded, pretending to be listening to Julie's conceited ramble. I stared off into space, watching waitors whiz by with trays full of steaming food. I took a sip of my water and glanced towards the door. I saw a blonde and a brunette walk in. I spit out my water in shock, and started coughing.

"Oh, my god, Chad!" Julie shrieked, standing up, "It got _all _over my dress!" She whined, stomping her foot.

I took another sip of water to clear my throat, "Julie, sit down. People are staring," I hissed, not wanting to make a scene. Julie huffed and sat down, "This is Dior, you know." She grumbled, "What'd you see, anyway?"

My eyes widened, "Jules, it was nothing," But it was too late. Julie gasped when she saw Sonny and Tawni sit down into a booth. She turned to me, her gaze turning into a glare. "Of course." Julie spat.

I shook my head, "No, Julie, really I was just shocked, it's cool-,"

"I will never mean anything compared to her, will I?" Julie demanded, glaring at me. "I'm always second cause of Sonny freakin' Munroe. Can't you just get over yourself, Chad? You guys aren't friends anymore!"

What Julie said reminded me of Tawni's suspiciouns. "About that, Julie," I said slowly, "Did you have anything to do with that?"

Julie rolled her eyes, "For the thousandth time, Chad, I did not say anything to your precious little friend, okay? I have better things to do than talk to scum like her." Julie snarled, standing up. With one last death glare at me, Julie turned and stormed out of the restaurant. I sighed and slumped back in my chair.

Why does it seem like I screw everything up?

* * *

**Sonny POV**

Tawni and I watched as Julie stormed out of the restraunt. I raised an eyebrow at Tawni, "Looks like Chad's just having a bad week."

Tawni looked distracted. Suddenly, she cried out, "Sonny! I think that I left my keys in the ignition of my car! Could you go check for me?"

I jumped, "Jeez, Tawni, I'm right here. And seriously? Why can't you do it?"

Tawni glared at me, "Cause I'm Tawni Hart! And its windy outside, which will ruin my hair in like, two seconds."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, Fine." I obliged, standing up and walking outside. The second I stepped outside, I heard a voice growl. "_You_."

I spun around and saw Julie leaning against the wall of the restraunt, looking pissed.

I smiled nervously, "Julie, I did what you wanted me to do. So if you'll excuse me,"

Julie shook her head and started to walk towards me, "I don't believe it." Julie said, not looking at me, "Even when you say you hate him, he still holds you higher than me. I don't get it. I told you to stay _away _from him, Sonny.

I stared at her blankly, "What do you think I've been doing?"

Julie glared at me, "Don't use sarcasm with me. I just don't know what to do, agh!"

I started to back away, "Um, okay. That's your problem, cause I already did what you said, and I'm not doing anything else."

Julie laughed, "Whatever. I still win. Because I have Chad."

I nodded, "I really don't care at this point," I said honestly.

Julie's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh, my god." She said, "I have an idea! I have an idea!" And with that, she took off running to her car. I quickly tried to shake off what just happened as I ran to Tawni's car and saw that the keys were _not _in the ignition. As I walked back inside, I couldn't shake the feeling that Julie was up to something.

Something bad.

* * *

**Zora POV**

Hiding from my spot in the bushes, I managed to capture everything. I stopped recording as Julie ran off to her car, laughing like a maniac. Sonny quickly ran off to the car to find whatever Tawni 'forgot'. I grinned and snapped my camera shut. I pulled out my phone and texted Tawni.

**step two: done.**

I grinned, the plan was going _great_.

If only I had known how horribly things were going to turn out tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Sonny POV**

I was sitting in my dressing room when it happened. Tawni ran in, her eyes wide, holding something.

"Sonny, you didn't!" Tawni yelled, throwing the magazine at me.

I stared at her questingly, "What are you talking about?"

Tawni gestured to the magazine. I opened it up to where Tawni had placed a bookmark and gasped, my eyes scanning the article.

**Sonny Munroe dishes on Chad!**

**"He's such a jerk, like, I've always hated being friends with him." She revealed during a phone interview last night. "I've never met anyone so freaking selfish. He thinks that he's the center of the universe. Don't tell anyone, but I also heard that before a show he does this lame ritual that consits of him jumping in front of a mirror yelling random stuff. It's weird." For more, turn to page 27!**

I stared, my jaw gaping open. "Tawni," I started, looking up, "You have to believe me, I never said anything! I didn't even have a phone interview last night, I was with you!"

Tawni flopped down on her chair, "Then who did, Sonny?" She demanded. I was about to answer, then I froze.

"Oh, my god." I breathed, leaning back in my chair, "Of course."

"What are you . . ." Tawni trailed off. She stared at me, wide-eyed. "You don't think that Julie . . ."

I nodded. "Yep."

Tawni shook her head, "That -,"

Before Tawni could finish her sentence, we heard someone who sounded extremely angry, scream.

"_SONNY!_"

* * *

**Ooohhhh Snnappp!**

**Questionsss:**

**What's Tawni's and Zoras plan? What did Julie do? Will Sonny and Chad ever be together? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

**Haha, sorry, couldn't resist(;**

**So, I have a small preposition here: Well, not really, but still listen (or read . . . ) Okay, so I'm aiming for three more chapters of this story. Right now we're at 69 reviews, so if I could get ten reviews per chap, then by the time this story is finished I could have 100 reviews! AHH!**

**Haha, yeah, I know that that's a crazy amount, and a lot to ask, and I apologize :/ But what I'm suggesting is just to review this chapter, and every other one, and maybe (just maybe!) we can get there! So who wants to help me reach my goal? *does over peppy jump* YEAHH!**

**Random, sorry ;)**

**Okay, well thanks again to everyone that reviewed with ideas! This chapter would totally not be up if it wasn't for you (=**

**I would probably have a longer authors note, but my cat is being really needy and currently just sat on my stomach, (She's really fat, btw) making it really hard for me to type. (:**

**-Emily(:**


	8. Hate and Love are similar emotions

**AHHHHHHHHHH! So, I asked for ten reviews. How many did I GET? FREAKING 28! OMG! For real, you guys are the BEST. I wanted to get to 100 reviews in three chapters, and one chapter later I'm THREE away from my goal! Y'all are crazy! Agh. For real, I am ASTOUNDED. (Ooh, fancy word) ;P**

**Kind of a long authors note, sorry bout dis ;)**

**First off: FALLING FOR THE FALLS PART 2! HOLLYY SNAPP! How amazingly cheesy/fluffy/channy/romantic/sweet/funny can one episdode get? It was almost like a Thank You from Disney Channel! But unfortunatley, apparently the next new episode isn't going to be till July 18th :'( Sad face. **

**Secondly, can anyone tell me how to use/join a forum or something? Cause whenever I read a story its always like "yahh on the forum we did this" or "She's so funny on the forum!" or "Join the forum!" or SOMETHING, haha(; So i'm kinda curious to what they are. try to remember that I'm only one month old fanfiction wise, so I still need some guidance :D**

**Thirdly, I have a poll up on my profile! I was bored and I wanted one haha(; I apologize for the lack of originality though haha(; You'll see what I mean when you do it. **

**Fourthly, I apologize for any wait that this chapter might of caused, and for the shortness :( I sorry.**

**Fithly, idk if you would've noticed if I hadn't pointed this out, but I did skip a couple of verses in the song. So if your against that, than i'se sorry!**

**Lastly, sorry for the long authors note haha(;  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

**Tawni POV**

"_SONNY!_"

I froze. Sonny's eyes widened the size of saucers. "T-Tawni, he's going to kill me, I didn't do it!" Thinking quickly, I opened the other door to the dressing room and shoved Sonny out of it, "Go. I'll take care of him." Sonny nodded and I shut the door.

I sat down on the couch and attempted to look natural as I could right as Chad burst throught the other door. Glancing around, he saw that Sonny wasn't here. "Where is she?" Chad growled, his eyes flashing with anger. I gulped, "Chad, calm down. Sonny's uh, she's . . ." I racked my brain for a plausible excuse, "In Mr. Condor's office! Yeah, he wanted to talk to her about. . . feeding, injured . . . dolphins." I fibbed lamely.

Chad's gaze didn't falter. He glared at me, his gaze so angry I could almost feel my tempature rising by the heat, "Well, you tell that good for nothing _jerk_, that when I find her, she better be ready." With one last glare around the room, Chad left.

I jumped as the door slammed. Sighing, I flopped down on the couch. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting day.

"Tawni!" I yelped and jumped up, looking for the source of the noise. The vent in the corner of the room slid open and Zora's face appeared. I breathed a sigh of relief, "You have _got _to stop doing that." I said sternly.

Zora rolled her eyes, "Listen, Chad's on a rampage. When he finds Sonny, things are gonna get ugly, and the plan would've been ruined."

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, but-,"

"Which is why," Zora interrupted, glaring at me, "All we need is Julie admitting on tape that she did the interview."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then what?"

Zora grinned, "You leave that to me."

**

* * *

**

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Julie sitting at Chad's usual table, most likely waiting for Chad to get to lunch. I grinned and pulled out my cell phone. "Zora," I hissed, "She's in the cafeteria."

"One step ahead of you, sista."

I looked up and saw a slight movement behind the vents. I rolled my eyes, of course. I walked over to Julie and plastered a fake smile onto my face, "Omg hey girl!" I said with over-exaggerated happiness. Julie jumped up, "Tawni!" She exclaimed, giving me what I assume is a hug.

I sat down next to her and pulled out the Tween Weekly magazine out of my purse. I tsked, "What a shame." I sighed, looking at the cover, "Stupid Sonny, doing the phone interview. It must have been a late interview, because we didn't get back from dinner till at least midnight." I hinted, glancing at Julie.

Julie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Y-Yeah," Julie stammered, "She's so fake."

I narrowed my eyes at Julie, "Mmmhmm."

Julie smiled weakly, "Um, Tawni?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?" I hummed, looking at Julie over the top of my magazine.

Julie looked down at her hands, "U-uh, I kind of . . .well . . . er . . ."

I set the magazine down and pretended to be sympathetic, "You can tell me, Julie," I encouraged, "I mean, we're friends, right?"

Julie nodded hastily, "Yeah, friends. Right. Well, in that case, I um . . ."

"!" Julie rushed, then quickly ducked her head in shame.

I grinned, "You what? _Pretened to be Sonny_?" I asked in a loud voice.

Julie looked up at me, "Um, yeah. I just said that."

I nodded, "Kay bye!" I exclaimed, jumping up. Julie stared at me, confused.

"Wait, Tawni, what?" I heard her call after me as I rushed out of the cafeteria. Zora was waiting for me in the hallway, her video camera in hand, "Suckaa," I muttered gleefully under my breath.

**Sonny POV**

"The coast is clear," Tawni whispered to me. I nodded thanks to her and quickly rushed out of my dressing room and into the hallway. I had somehow managed to go the whole day avoiding Chad. I ran down the hallway and burst into the parking lot, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw that my car was just a few feet away.

"What is your _problem_?" I froze, hearing a voice so deadly it made my blood run cold.

I turned around slowly and saw Chad leaning against the wall. He walked towards me and stopped when he was just a foot away. Chad waved the magazine in my face, "I don't get it, Sonny!" Chad snapped, "First y-you say you hate me, then you make up _lies _about me?"

I shook my head, "Chad, no, please, I never-,"

Chad held up a hand, "Shut it, Sonny." He growled, "It's all right here. You actually have the nerve to deny it?" Chad shook his head in disbelief, "What happened to you, Sonny?" Chad asked.

A tear escaped from my eye, "Chad, I'm begging you to believe me, Julie-,"

"Of course!" Chad shouted, making me jump, "You blame this on Julie! When will you accept that I'm with her?"

By now, tears had begun streaming down my face, "It wasn't me!" I cried, "I was set up, I don't hate you! In fact, I l-,"

"Then why did you say it, Sonny?" Chad demanded, cutting me off, "Why?"

I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should spill about what had happened with Julie. "J-Julie," I began in a shaky voice, "She-," I stopped when I heard Chad laughing. I looked up in confusion, "Why are you...?"

"You, Sonny," Chad said, pointing a finger at me, "Need to stop _blaming _things on my girlfriend. You need to get over the fact that we will _never _be together." I stopped, what did he just say?

"Is that what you think this is about?" I asked Chad, wiping my eyes, "You think that I'm making up things about Julie because I'm _jealous_?"

Chad nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. I laughed, "Two things, Chad. One: I'm not making this up. Two: I am _not _jealous."

"When are the lies going to end?" Chad blew up, apparently not liking my answer. I jumped slightly at his outburst, "You need to stop embarrassing yourself, and get in touch with reality, Sonny."

"Can you just believe me, Chad?" I pleaded, horrified to see that I was crying again, "You know me, you know that I wouldn't lie about something like this!" My voice was steadily rising so that I was shouting.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chad yelled right back, "Why are you tearing me down? I thought we were _friends, _Sonny! But friends don't diss each other to magazines!"

I was practically bawling now, and it embarrassed me beyond belief. Without even thinking, I threw out the words that I'd been wanting to say forever. "I-I love you!" I practically screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Chad froze. Instead of being shocked, which was the reaction I was expecting, he clenched his fists and got even more angry, "_Are you kidding me_?" Chad growled, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

I jumped back, startled at his reaction, "You are _so _low, Sonny!" Chad yelled, "Trying to make me believe that what you said was true, just so you can laugh at me? Oh, my god!"

I shook my head vigorously, "No!" I sobbed, putting a hand to my face, "I meant it, Chad!"

Suddenly, someone came outside. I looked up, praying it was Tawni, but instead saw Julie. She looked on with satisfaction, "Chad?" Julie whined, "when are we leaving?"

Chad glared at me, "Go to the car, I'll be there in a second." Julie smirked at me as she sauntered off to Chad's car.

"You're _pathetic_." Chad spat, backing away from me. "I can't believe I wasted my time with you."

My legs collapsed, sending me down onto my knees. I burried my face in my hands, wanting to reverse time. "Chad," I whispered, sobbing.

Chad shook his head sadly, "I hate you, Sonny." Chad said softly, walking past me to his car.

"_I hate you_."

**The End**

* * *

**BAHAHA JK! It's not the last chapter, haha sorry. I had just watched holes and was thinking about the part where Mr. Sir is all like "the end." and it made me want to do that haha(;**

**ANyways, OH SNAPP! Chad and Sonny fightning majorly now! How will this unfold? Lol(;**

**Okay, so I know that we're only THREE REVIEWS AWAY FROM 100! (AHH!) I just want to say that the 100th reviewer will get either a shout out, OR a spot in the next chapter, idk yet(;**

**SO PLLEEEAAASSSEEEE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D**

**-Emily(:**


	9. The Dance

**I am . . . speechless. Like...omg. T-t-th-I CANT EVEN SAY IT! 36 REVIEWS? AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH! Sorry, freak out moment there haha(;**

**Agh. Omg. Y'all are spoiling me! Where were you guys with all my other stories? haha(;**

**Okay, so, there was the 100th reviewer, and then someone **_**said **_**they were the 100th reviewer, so I'm having two 100th reviewers so no one is disapointed, so thank you SO much too:**

**-Camera enthusiast**

**-summergirl07**

**Of course, thanks to EVERYONE else that reviewed. I'm still recovering from the shock of this, like, omg. AH. **

**Anyways, here's chapter, what is this, nine? Oh well!**

**(:**

* * *

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**Tawni POV**

"Hey, it's Sonny, leave a message!"

"Hey Sonny, it's me. Again. Listen, why aren't you um, here? Still sick? I'm worried about you, so call me back. Pronto."

**...**

"So I know that I just called you like, ten seconds ago, but I just wanted to say that Chad broke up with Julie! Well, actually, no, he didn't. I just thought that maybe if you thought that, then you would, you know . . . oh nevermind, bye."

**...**

"Allison. Come down to the studio. _Now_. We're freaking out, the show starts in ten minutes, and you haven't been to rehearsal in two days. How can we do the show without you?"

**...**

"Okay, you know what? I'm coming over. Yeah, that's right. Actually, wait, no. I can't. I have a massage. Nevermind."

**...**

I flipped my phone shut with a huff right as Nico walked into the dressing room. I glared at him and sat down in front of my mirror, desperatley wanting some alone time. "Um, Tawni?" Nico asked tentativley. I glowered at him and waited for Nico to continue. "Er, still haven't heard anything?"

I sighed and shook my head. Nico groaned, "Well, the studio dance starts in two hours, and we were all hoping that she would come. Do you even know what happened?"

"She's 'sick'" I made air quotes, "Apparently. Who knows."

Nico sighed, "Okay, well, atleast we tried?"

I stood up, an idea suddenly coming to mind. "I'll be back, Nico." I said, walking determindly past Nico and into the hallway, "With Sonny."

* * *

**Sonny POV**

"Oh Mackenzie," I whispered heart-brokenly, watching as Mackenzie walked across screen and watched in despair as his lover rode off with another man. A tear trickled down my face as I remembered yet again the events that occured two days ago.

_I hate you_.

Part of my pain was guilt, because now I knew how Chad must have felt when I told him I hated him. Only the thing was, I was completley faking that. Chad, however, honest-to-God hates me.

Life's just peachy, ain't it?

I snuggled back into the pillows and scooped another spoonful of Blue Bell Cookies-n-Cream ice-cream and plopped it into my mouth. I jumped when I felt something vibrate. I glanced down at my phone and saw that Tawni was calling me for the 27th time today. Does she ever give up?

Once again, I pressed ignore and diverted my attention back to the TV screen. Halfway through the next episode, though, I heard a scratching noise. I poked my head up and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"A-HA!"

I shrieked and jumped off of the couch when Tawni burst into my apartment, looking triumphant. My jaw dropped, "How'd you get in here?" I croaked, pointing at the door. Tawni flipped her hair and waved a bobby pin in front of my face, "I'm not just a pretty face, you know." She said, delicatley placing the pin back in her hair.

I crossed my arms, "What are you doing here, Tawni?" I asked, knowing that I was definetly a sore sight. Not having showered or changed clothes in two days, I've just moped on the couch crying and eating ice-cream.

Nuff said.

Tawni smiled at me, and for the first time I noticed she was carrying a dry-cleaning bag. "Sonny, I know you don't want to do this, but the studio dance is tonight-,"

I waved my hands, "Whoa, there, hold up. No. I'm not going. I-I can't face Chad." My voice cracked, making me wince, "I just c-can't."

Tawni frowned, "Sonny! Come on! I know your not sick, and I know that something happened between you and Chad, and I'm not going to ask you to explain, but I just want you to know that we've all been worrying about you. And, the best way to get back at Chad for whatever he did to you, is to show up at this dance looking gorgeous. Which, even though we only have an hour and a half, is totally do-able with my talent."

I groaned, "Do I have a choice?" Tawni thought for a second, "Hmm, no."

I sighed, knowing that with Tawni you couldn't win. I let Tawni grab my hand and shove me into my room.

"Get ready for one heck of a make-over!" Tawni squealed.

**

* * *

**

"Tawni, can I _please _look?" I asked, reaching up for my blind-fold.

"NEVER!" Tawni slapped my hand away, "Be patient, I'm almost done."

I sighed, "I've been patient, Tawni!" I snapped, perhaps harsher than I should have.

"Okay, okay, Mrs. Grumpy pants. I'm done. Behold the new you!" With a flash, my blind-fold was undone, and I was revealed to myself in the mirror. I gasped, not knowing if it was real or not.

I was in a silver dress that stopped around mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. It flattered my body _perfectly_. How Tawni found it was unimaginable. My black hair was down and wavy, and my make-up was done spectaculary. **(A/N theres a link on my profile picture of her hair, makeup and dress if you're interested)**. It all came together with a cute silver necklace and matching shoes.

"Tawni . . . this is, amazing!" I exclaimed, looking up at her, "How did you-whoa . . ." I breathed, staring at Tawni.

Somehow, Tawni had managed to not only get me all saddled up, but herself as well. She was in a cute pink dress, with her hair straight and make-up perfect, as usual. (**link on my profile as well!) **She was stunning.

Tawni smirked and quickly reapplyed her lip-stick, "Don't underestimate me, Sonny." Tawni said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I restrained the urge to groan as Tawni shoved me into her pink convertible (strictly for premieres and parties Tawni said) and sped off to the studio.

I couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread as we pulled up to the studio. Tawni strutted across the parking lot, totally confident. I lingered behind her, "Wait, Tawni!" I called hesitantly. Tawni stopped and turned around, "Um, I-I don't think I can do this," I whispered, my voice echoing across the empty parking lot.

Tawni rolled her eyes and walked over to me. "Sonny," Tawni said softly, "You look gorgeous. You aren't doing this to prove anything to Chad. You're doing this for _you_. So you can go in there and have fun, and just forget everything that's happened in the past week, okay?"

I nodded slowly, and took a shaky breath, "O-Okay."

Tawni grinned and looped her arm through mine, "Get ready to party."

**

* * *

**

**Zora POV**

"Hey, the uh, boss wants to see you." I lied to the security guard who was in charge of guarding the sound booth where the DJ was. The guard, who looked relieved to leave, quickly rushed off. I smirked, "Idiot," I muttered under my breath as I walked into the sound booth. The DJ was sitting in a chair, scrolling through songs. He looked up when he saw me, "Hey, you're not supposed to be here," He started. I smirked and pulled out the duck-tape from my purse. "Oh yeah." I said, watching as the DJ started to back up, "Whoa, hold up now . . ."

Three minutes later, the DJ was taped down to the chair and shoved into the corner of the room. "This will just take a minute," I said, pulling out my video camera and the cord. I quickly plugged in the cord and downloaded the files from my camera to the DJ's computer. After pressing a couple of buttons, I soon had everything in place. I grabbed the mike and spoke into it, "If everyone could please divert your attention to the screen, that'd be great." I heard the crowd hush, and I knew it was time. I turned the projector on, and pressed play. Grinning, I sat back in my chair and laughed. "Everything's starting to fall into place." I said to myself, loving when a plan goes right.

**

* * *

**

Chad POV

Oh, my god. Take me now.

The studio dance could've been fun, I guess. I think the fact that I had to spend it with Julie was the worst part. Speaking of which . . .

"Chad!" Julie whined, pulling on my arm, "Let's dance!" I quickly shook my head, "Ugh, no." I ignored the hurt on her face, and scanned the crowd for someone I knew. Or, well, Sonny, actually.

So far there was no sign of her. I don't know why I was so eager to see her, I mean, she was a jerk. Going to the press and lying. Just the thought of it made my heart hurt. I sighed and glanced towards the door when all of the sudden I saw her.

I nearly dropped my drink, I was so shocked.

She was, well, beautiful. Sonny was in a silver dress that looked like it was made for her. She looked like she'd spent the past two days in heaven and decided to come and show off what the angels did to her.

Yeah, _that _good.

Sonny looked up and saw me. She froze, her eyes widening. She said something I couldn't hear, and then she was gone, out the door as fast as she came in. "Sonny!" I called on instinct, beginning to run after her, when suddenly the lights dimmed and I heard a familiar voice.

"If you could please direct your attention to the screen, that'd be great." I looked up, completley forgetting about Sonny, curiosity getting the best of me. A video was projected on the screen, and it was of Tawni and Julie sitting on the couch in the prophouse. From the angle you could tell that the camera was hidden, and that they didn't know they were being filmed.

"Okay, well I kind of said something to Sonny, telling her to back off, basically." Julie said, onscreen. My eyes flashed to Julie, who was staring at the screen in horror. I quickly walked over to her, "Julie, what is this?" I demanded in a low voice. Julie didn't answer, her eyes were glued onto the screen.

"Really? OMG, tell me!" Tawni exclaimed in the video, bouncing up and down.

"I told her to tell him that she hated him and stuff, just to hurt him, you know? So he'd come back to me." Julie on screen mumbled. I heard everyone in the dance gasp. My blood ran cold. Oh, my god. Tawni was right. Julie made her say that stuff to me.

I could feel Julie shrinking away from me, but I couldn't focus on her, I was still too engrossed in the video.

Suddenly, the scene changed. It looked like it was outside. Once again, it looked like the camera was hidden. This time, however, it was Sonny and Julie in the video.

"I told you to stay away from him, Sonny." Julie said in the video. Next to me, Julie uttered a low moan.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Sonny snapped on screen. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. Julie was threatening Sonny this whole time. How could I have been so _stupid_?

Just as quickly, the scene changed again. It was Tawni and Sonny again, only this time they were in the cafeteria. Julie gasped, "oh, my god." She whispered, shaking her head, "No!"

"I pretended to be Sonny and called Tween Weekly!" Julie said in the video. I staggered backwards, Julie was behind _everything_. The screen went black. I heard Zora's voice, "Thanks for watching!"

The crowd, in a stunned silence, all turned to look at Julie and I.

"Yes!" I looked behind me and saw Tawni high five Nico and Grady. She shot me a satisfied smile. Still in shock, I turned to Julie, all the anger slowly coming back to me.

"Chad, listen, I know you're mad," Julie said in her annoying voice, grabbing my arm.

I shook my head and backed out of her grasp, "You _lied _to me." I said venomously, "You hurt Sonny. You were so _insecure _and jealous, that you took my best friend out of my life. You turned me against her! You made me say I hate you to the only person that I actually cared about!"

Julie shook her head, "No, Chad, please, I didn't-,"

"Julie, there was a video!" I shouted, surprising myself, "You admitted it _on tape_! You can't argue with that!"

Julie was quiet, she looked down at her feet, "I just never thought this would happen." Julie muttered quietly. "Chad, I did this for _us_! That little brat got in the way of our relationship!"

"What did you just call her?" I demanded in a low voice. Julie's eyes widened, "U-Uh, nothing." She stammered, backing up.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Get out of my life, Julie. I never want to see you again."

Julie gasped, "No, Chad, please!" But I wasn't listening to her. I was too busy shoving my way through the crowd, tears starting to slide down my face as I realized who I needed right now.

I walked out into the parking lot and towards my car, knowing exactly what to do. I got in my car and quickly pulled out, praying that it wasn't too late.

That the girl I loved would still take me back.

* * *

**So this is probably the chapter that everyone's been waiting for! :D Julie's evil self has finally been revealed, 'Chulie' is broken up, and Chad has realized that the girl he loves is the girl he hurt the most. . . **

**OH SNAP! **

**Ahaha (;**

**Anyways, PLEASE don't hold back on the reviews! You guys are amazing! It would be a miracle if we could get to 160, and I wouldn't put it past you guys haha, but I don't want to jinx it. So just review, pleaseee! :)))) PLEEASSEE! Especially since this is a major chapter!  
**

**Oh, btw, the next chapter is 99.% the last chapter :/ Sorry! This has been SUCH an awesome story to write(: Gagh I loved it so much. **

**So once again, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review! :))))))))))))**

**-Emily(:**


	10. Let's give Channy a shot

**Kay, I know y'all have every right to attack me for taking so long to update, but I can explain! So, for the next three weeks imma be traveling, and the hotel I stayed at last night had no interent, so this was the FIRST time I could update :( I know, I'm the biggest jerk you've ever met.**

**So, I'm extremely sorry about that!**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter :( Sniff sniff, tear tear. It kinda took me awhile to write, because I knew it had to be flipping perfect for you guys haha(;**

**So I hope this meets your hopes and dreams!  
**

**:D**

_You were driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry_

_I know you're favorite songs, and you tell me bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me. _

**Sonny POV**

With my heels dangling from my left hand, I walked barefoot down the cold streets, eager to get as far away from the studio as possilbe. I just. . . couldn't do it. Seeing Chad's face, it just hurt too much.

A mascara stained tear slid down my face. I sniffed, hating myself for being a coward. No, hating myself for actually letting Tawni talk me into this. I glanced down at my ruffled silver dress, laughing slightly at how pathetic I am. I feel bad, letting Tawni dress me up, only to flee the second I get there. Cars flew past me, probably wondering what a girl in a silver dress is doing walking around this late.

I looked up at the night sky, wanting to reverse everything thats happened to me in the past two weeks. I just wanted to go back to being Chad's friend, no Julie drama, no him staying at my apartment. Just me and Chad, best friends.

Well, we can't have everything, now can we?

Suddenly, a car pullled up beside me and stopped. I knew without looking at the car who it was. I sped up my foosteps and didn't bother to turn around. He probably came just to rub in my face how fun the dance was with _Julie_.

"Sonny!"

I stopped, sighing, "Chad, what do you want?" I snapped, turning around. I stopped short when I saw that he was crying. Yeah, that's right. Chad Dylan Cooper had tears running down his face.

Immediatley, all thoughts of being mad at him were gone. My best friend instincs kicked in as I walked closer to him, "Chad, what happened? Are you okay?" Chad quickly wiped his eyes, and took a shaky breath. "Y-you were right," Chad whispered, staring at me, "S-Sonny, I'm s-s-s-sorry, J-Julie, she-," Chad broke off, and to my horror he began crying so hard he couldn't talk.

Without thinking, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Chad in a hug. Chad immediatley put his arms around my waist, and began crying into my shoulder. I rubbed his back softly, feeling my heart break in half at the pain of what he was going through. "Shh," I mummured, "It's okay . . . it's okay."

Chad pulled back suddenly, "Sonny," Chad said, staring at me with his blood-shot eyes. "I have to tell you something."

I shook my head, "No, just tell me what happened with Julie, we can deal with . . . us. . . later."

Chad grabbed my shoulders, "No, you need to listen." I stopped, "Um, okay?"

Chad paused, "I don't even know where to begin."

Chad thought for a moment, then looked up at me, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

I was taken aback, "Um, what?"

Chad waved his hands impatiently, "You know, like Romeo and Juliet, Fang and Max, Demi and Sterling **(*hides* I couldn't resist, sorry! ;P)**!"

I stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Chad opened his mouth, then stopped, "Okay, um, nevermind, ignore that."

I raised an eyebrow as Chad sighed, "Sonny, I have been a horrible, jerkish, rude friend. No, I wasn't even a friend to you, these past weeks. You were right about everything, Julie _was _just dating me for the press, and she did black-mail you into saying you hated me, and she did call Tween Weekly, and-,"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I said, holding a hand up, "How'd you-,"

"Zora and Tawni." Chad said with a smile. I smirked, that was all I needed.

"Going on, I'm just so freaking sorry, it's not even funny. I-I realized why I was never happy with Julie." Chad said quietly, staring at me. I froze, where was he going with this?

"And, it's cause, this whole time with Julie was pointless, because the only girl that I wanted to be with was right in front of me. And I'm such an idiot, because I almost let her slip right through my fingers." I felt a tear start to slide down my cheek, and my heart was pumping so hard I was surprised Chad couldn't hear it.

I looked up at Chad as he took both of my hands, both of us starting to cry, "Sonny, you an amazing, gorgeous, talented, girl, I wish you could see it."

Oh, my god.

"I'm not finished," Chad said, smiling slightly, "Your personality, for starters, is beautiful. You're the only real person in this town. Your smile completley makes my day, I wish you realized how much it affects me. And your eyes, good god, your eyes, I get lost in them constantly, if only you knew. I want you to know how amazing you are. You belong with me. I-I'm in love with you, Sonny Munroe."

Holy crap.

Did he just say-

I staggered backwards a couple of steps, in shock. I finally recovered my senses and stared up at Chad, who was staring at me, a tear occasionally sliding down both of our faces.

I took a shaky breath, "So what, that's it?" I demanded, my voice quivering "You say you love me, and I just come running back?"

Chad's eyes widened, "U-um, yes?"

I raised an eyebrow, and Chad quickly shook his head, "I mean, No, no. Not at all."

I looked down at my feet, "Well, Chad," I looked up at him and smirked at his worried expression, "It worked, because I love you too."

Chad's face broke into a gigantic grin, "Really?" He asked, starting to cry again. I nodded, wiping my eyes as Chad leaned forward snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder, tears now spilling out of my eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, in the middle of the street, crying in our embrace.

"Sonny," Chad whispered, his forehead was resting on my forehead, making our faces inches apart. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I paused, "I don't know," I said, looking up at him, "Do you think we could make it work without your big ego getting in the way?" I teased.

Chad looped his fingers through mine and smiled, "Come on, let's give Channy a shot, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Fine," Chad mummured, leaning down closer to me.

"Good."

"Good." And with that, Chad pressed his lips against mine, totally taking me by surprise. I let myself relax into the kiss, smiling when one last thought echoed in my brain.

_You belong with me._

And finally, he was.

**End**

**Incredibly cheesy, I know ;P **

**Agh, I had soo much fun writing this story, i'm kinda sad to see it end! :( **

**Oh, btw, during the whole 'soulmate' part, if you don't know who Fang and Max are, they're this couple from the series Maximum Ride. Lol, and don't hate me for the whole Demi and Sterling bit, I just **_**had **_**to put that in there.**

**IM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Gagh, y'all have no idea how much I tried to get on, but of course I get stuck in a hotel room with a broken internet cable. Grr. **

*****IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!*****

**So, I know that some of you have read my other story, The Award. **

**Weeelllllllllll, I'd like to say that a sequel is under way! :D It's going to be co-written by me (der haha) and DrowningxInxSapphire, this AMAZING author, (Seriously, go check out her stories) We already have a plot planned out, and most of chapter one, so we're REALLY excited! I'll post it on The Award when it's up, so you'll know. **

**But in the meantime, REVIEW PLEASE! Y'all have been so freaking amazing to me, it's crazy! Let's try to get to 200 reviews! YEAHH! ;P**

**Sigh, last chapters are so depressing :(**

**-Emily(:**


End file.
